Don't mess with me
by Ihadtochangemypenname
Summary: He was invincible. Nothing would change that. Not even Tetsuya. AkaKuro. Angst. Death. OneShot.


div style="padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Summary: /span/strongemHe was invincible. Nothing would change that. Not even Tetsuya. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Warnings: /span/strongemA bit of sexual content (no much sorry). Rated M accordingly. Mentions of people dying. And apparently character death now that I've read it through. Incredibly insane Akashi. OOC I think./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Disclaimer: /span/strongemI believe you have no problem believing that I have nothing to do with the owners of this once you've read it./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBased on the song "Don't mess with me" Temposhark. I've seen videos with it, so… Is it called a songfic isn't it ^_^' In the end the voice goes a bit quieter. I just have my to the song please UwU it makes things more understandable./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emHow it all beganbr /If truth be told/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongToo bad. Now it will start. Be prepared world. For my revenge./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emHad a master planbr /Now I rule the world/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNo one had ever expected it. He was only 18 years old. Still in high school, never really that exceptional, not considering the outstanding grades, Akashi Seijuro was not the most likely person to become what he became. Just an heir, who no one took seriously, thinking him being a pretty-boy./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Who are you even?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Such a child!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Who does he think he is?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""What can someone like him do?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""So this is the end of the Akashis"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Such a pity his father had to die."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""What is he smiling about!?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""His parents are dead!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOh, was it a surprise when he showed what he was capable of. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emTook 'em by surprisebr /Worked my way up hill/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHe had worked hard, yes. Quietly, rising in the shadows, unnoticed by those basking in the light of fame and talent. But then he appeared, and the whole world was at his feet./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now you'll see"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I am Akashi Seijuro, of course"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Who did you expect?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThey looked into my eyesbr /I became invincible /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHe was invincible, his connections too deep and abilities inhumane. Being now the most influential and powerful in the whole of Japan, he had done a lot. He had his followers, his servants. He was feared by all./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Y-Yes Akashi-sama. Right away!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em"/ememSince I always win, I'm always right"/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em"/ememYou wouldn't dare disobey me, would you?"/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHis heterochromatic eyes shine in the dark./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-br /No one can stop me for only I am in control /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emIf you want me you'd better contact my people /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou. Tetsuya…"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThey were his old friends. From middle school. Now they were with him only out of fear. And a sense of slight guilt, afraid of causing the Akashi they saw before their eyes now. So different form the old one, the one they had known. The one with red eyes./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-br /In my crown, I am kingbr /I love their endless worshiping /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Akashi-kun…"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Akashi"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""The new Akashi is truly incredible!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong'/strongstrongAll must obey' /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIt's not like they could disobey./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-br /I am raw, a dinosaurbr /But I will never be extinct/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Akashi-kun, please…"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""What might you be asking for, Tetsuya?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Please…"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The man in front of the redhead was now on the verge of tears./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I have no idea what you are talking about, Tetsuya. Please do not waste my time like this."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He turned his back and left./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHis smile was as lovely as ever, with threatening undertones. His reign would last forever. He had confidence, and a perfectly good reason for it./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-br /So don't mess with mebr /I'll shoot you downbr /Don't mess with me /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHow he had gotten to his current position. It was none of anyone's business./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Give it"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""No"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""You shall die"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The dangerous glint of a knife being drawn could be seen. The beginning of a scream was muffled by blood filling the victim's throat./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNo one ever heard of those that Akashi had disposed of. No one ever mentioned them; they knew that in that scenario the same fate would await them./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-br /Show me sex appealbr /Get on your hands and knees /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Dinner? With Akashi-kun?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes Tetsuya, now. Come with me"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThere was no denying that Akashi found a certain of his underlings very attractive./strong embr /-/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emForget about the mealbr /It's best to keep me pleased /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""A-ha-Akashi-kun!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes Tetsuya?"br /He smirked as his hands roamed the shorter male's body all the way down to the part covered by two layers of clothing, which out of one were Kuroko's jeans./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Wh-hat are you dooooinng…?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kuroko's voice cracked and went high, when he felt his privates being handled by experienced and talented hands./p  
p style="text-align: center;""No…Stop!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kuroko shouted as he tried to push the other back and away from him./p  
p style="text-align: center;"This wasn't right./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Akashi's face changed./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You dare defy me?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"His voice would've brought anyone to their knees./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Akashi-kun…"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-br /Imagine, if you willbr /our meet on the blockbr /I've got time to kill so how about a quick fuck? /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""No, Akashi-kun, We're in your office. Not now!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""You don't have a word on this matter Tetsuya"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kuroko knew the bitter truth; he had no word on any matter. He knew it was wrong, it had been going on for too long. But he was weak, taking this chance he knew he would regret. Was he an idiot for falling for such a monster? Of course he was. But he had and now he shamefully squeezed every single piece of false hope and satisfaction out of Akashi's attention, at any price, even others getting hurt./p  
p style="text-align: center;"He knew he was being used, but still he cradled himself into an illusion of slight happiness. He felt flattered knowing that Akashi could have anyone, literally, and had still chosen to keep Tetsuya for as long as he had. This was far too much. Kuroko knew how he would break when he was abandoned./p  
p style="text-align: center;""emTetsuya/em"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I-I'm sorry Akashi-kun"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Then let's go on"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"His expression froze Kuroko's insides./p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-br /I've come, it's been fun but won't you please disappearbr /Something tells me you can't further my career /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Please disappear"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""So I'm fired?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Do I need to answer that?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Now Kuroko was crying. It was over, and worse than he had expected, if possible./p  
p style="text-align: center;"He was a wreck./p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emIn my crown, I am kingbr /I love their endless worshipingbr /I am raw, a dinosaurbr /But I will never be extinct/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He loved the feeling of control, of being invincible, knowing that not a single soul could go against his orders. Nothing could defeat him./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSo don't mess with mebr /I'll shoot you downbr /Don't mess with me/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"If anyone would try, they would die./p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-br /'Cause all your heads are gonna rollbr /I've made your misery my goalbr /So if you want survivalbr /Kneel on my arrivalbr /for this is how I rule the world/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Everyone agreed on that Akashi Seijuro had gone mad. The massacre he had basically caused – and of course not been called out on – was indescribable. and awfully unexpected. No one knew why, except for Akashi himself./p  
p style="text-align: center;"His feelings had eaten him from the inside, and now he was just empty. With way too much power./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emNo one can stop mebr /For only I am in controlbr /And if you want mebr /You better contact my people/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Tetsu? What's up?"br /Aomine picked up his phone, he heard a panting Tetsuya, whispering for help./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I-I, Aomine-kun I need to see Akashi-kun"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hah? But haven't you been forbidden?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Now, Aomine-kun, I emneed/em to"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"His voice broke into a teary and hoarse sound./p  
p style="text-align: center;""emPlease?"/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Aomine gulped. He couldn't resist Tetsu, apparently./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Fine. Be here in 10 minutes and I'll fix it"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSee my crown, I am kingbr /You'll love the endless worshipingbr /I am raw, a dinosaurbr /But I will never be extinct/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""T-Tetsuya? What are you doing here? I-I thought I told you to stay away!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It wasn't like Akashi to stutter./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Stop this."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Are-Are you ordering me?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"His voice just couldn't seem to stay stable. Why…Why was that?/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yes, Akashi-kun. Stop it now"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I told you not-not to come here"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemWhat was this?/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I know"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Akashi's maniacal laughter surprised even himself./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemSo that's what it was?/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Love/span/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nothing will get in his way./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSo don't mess with mebr /I'll shoot you downbr /Don't mess with me/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The gunshot echoed through the room./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Neither Kuroko nor Akashi could do a thing./p  
p style="text-align: center;"em-br /I'll knock you downbr /Don't mess with mebr /I'll shoot you downbr /Don't mess with me/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;""What…?Just what have I done?"br /Akashi was laughing, in that quiet unbelieving way, while watching his own hands, and the fired gun held in them./p  
p style="text-align: center;""S—Se-seijuro"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The tears fell down his cheeks before he knew it./p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSorry, please Review if it's okay?/em/p  
/div 


End file.
